


Mended Hearts

by unicornbandgeek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, M/M, dotae at the background, johnjae argue and they feel sad without the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornbandgeek/pseuds/unicornbandgeek
Summary: Youngho never wished to feel this pain,The pain, of hurting the one you love.





	Mended Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii~ It has been a long while hasn't it peeps? I deeply apologize for the AWOL act, I've gotten a job and it's been hetic! Luckily I have the time to squeeze in a Johnjae fic! 
> 
> If you guys have not realized, NCT has taken over me, (no worries peeps, the bsd fics will come by soon! ;3) 
> 
> Sit back and enjoy the ride! 
> 
> See you at the end! Woosh!

Youngho fucked up. Scratch that, he royally fucked up. He knew. He knew how sensitive Yoonoh is to harsh words. It was not that Yoonoh is a crybaby, but he never really learnt how to mask his hurt whenever a snide comment was blown his way. Youngho understood that, and swore to the younger that he’d never be the reason for Yoonoh’s tears, he’d die before making those pure and soulful eyes watery and bloodshot. 

And yet, he did it anyway. 

Have you wondered what was worse than heartache? It was the look of pure hurt and sadness directed at you by the one person you swore to protect. That remorse eats at your insides with each day passing, your mind goes over a thousand miles and over as you mull over what you could and would have done to make it all better. Youngho cards his fingers through his hair as he glanced longingly at his phone on the coffee table, not a beep from his energetic lover, he grimaced at the sinking feeling in his stomach as he stares at the prone device, almost willing it to ring back to life, giving the elder, something... anything.. from Yoonoh. His mind whizzes from questions even Youngho himself cannot answer, is he eating right? Who is he with? Is Taeyong with him now? Is he crying? The last question felt like a punch to the gut, clenching his fists, he exhales heavily, trying to elevate the sinking pressure in his chest. With shaky fingers, his finger hovers over the icon of Yoonoh, his adorable smile that shines ten times brighter than any star in the universe, the blonde hair Youngho adores ruffling through, his entire being.. it is so full of love and purity that Youngho somehow feels ashamed, that such purity exists in a human. 

His finger firmly taps the phone icon and he waits with a bated breath as the call rings through. Youngho can feel his heart rate pick up speed, his hands clammy, it was like the time when Youngho first achieved Yoonoh’s number and he panicked over making a phone call. The ringing stops, and Youngho exhales sharply, it was silent, too silent for Youngho to bear. Youngho parted his lips to say something, “Yoon-“ “The number you’re trying to reach, is not reachable, please try again later.” The automated voice system rang, ending whatever Youngho wanted to say. The elder lets his phone drop to the floor, a pained expression marred his features as the automated voice rings again, repeating the same sentence over and over. Youngho could not stop the tears from spilling, he sobs to himself, in the dark and empty home as his sobs echoed through the space. 

“Yoonoh, I love you but you have to go home at some point.” Doyoung reaches out for the blonde as he sits at the counter, fingers wrapped around the mug of tea as his eyes sway between the ripples of the liquid. “I won’t go back.. It hurts too much.” Yoonoh sighs as his mind replays the uncalled for comment nights before. He had no idea how this fight escalated to big proportions but that one comment from Youngho stole his breath away, like a suckerpunch, he felt his world closing in as his fragile heart broke into pieces. The stunned look on Youngho’s face shows that even Youngho himself could not believe he said that. Yoonoh packed whatever clothes he can in his backpack and rushed out of the home, blinded by the stinging tears. Leaving the tall elder alone with an empty home and shaken heart. “You have to talk to him at some point, Yoonoh. An unresolved fight leads to bigger misunderstandings.” Taeyong pipes up from beside him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder as he leans his head against his shoulder. Yoonoh sighs, knocking his head lightly against his friend’s as he glances at his vibrating mobile phone, no doubt another call from Youngho. “I’ll see him tomorrow. For now, I just want to listen to music until I cry myself to sleep.” Yoonoh stood and shuffles his way to the guestroom, his solace for the past few days after the argument. “This is bad, Yongie..” Doyoung mumbles as he watched Yoonoh’s retreating back. “They’ll figure it out... We all know Youngho will fight tooth and nail for Yoonoh. They’ll make it through..” Taeyong cards his long fingers across Doyoung’s scalp as the shorter sighs again. C’mon Youngho, he’s waiting for you. Come and get him. Taeyong lays a soft kiss on Doyoung’s head as he murmurs sweet nothings to his skin.

The day came far too quickly for Yoonoh’s liking, he felt around the bed for the warm body that always manages to make him feel at home, only to feel cold sheets under his fingers. Glancing around, he realizes he was not in the comfort of his own home, Youngho’s warm comfort nowhere to be found. Peeking at the clock, he notices how early he woke up, knowing full well Youngho is an early riser, he packs his things, brushes his teeth and dressed himself before waving bye to his two friends who wished him luck. An unresolved fight leads to bigger misunderstandings. Taeyong’s wise words rang clear and loud in Yoonoh’s head as he treks his way back home.

Youngho woke up feeling shittier than before, rubbing his swollen eyes, he rises from bed with a grunt. The whale plushie, aptly named Jay, stared at Youngho with beady eyes, as if judging him for his actions. Youngho hugs the plushie to himself, as if the plushie was a substitute for the actual Yoonoh, god has he missed him. Days without Yoonoh felt like centuries, he was so tempted to burst into Doyoung’s apartment and whisk Yoonoh away, but he has to be smart, practical. I’ll give Yoonoh the space. He wouldn’t want to see me. Not after what I said to him. Youngho grits his teeth as he nuzzles his face into the whale plushie, tears welling up his bloodshot eyes. There was a knock on the door, bringing the elder out of his pitiful stupor, cradling the plushie with him, Youngho drags himself to the door and opens the door, expecting Yuta or Taeil on the other side. Not expecting Yoonoh. 

“Yoonoh..” was what left Youngho’s lips as he stares at the younger, his eyes are dark from nights of sobbing, his frame skinnier than before, his hair messy and unkempt, like he has been ruffling through his hair constantly. All was silent between the two, they stare at each other, a million unspoken words linger in the air. How are you? Are you eating right? Did you fall asleep crying about me? Did you miss me like I’ve missed you? I miss you. I’m sorry. So so sorry. Will you stay? Will you go? Do you hate me? Why didn’t you chase after me? Yoonoh fumbles with the thread of his sweater as he avoids eye contact with Youngho, Youngho stood frozen, the fact that Yoonoh is in front of him hasn’t sink in yet. He’s here. He’s in front of me, he’s real. I’m not dreaming here. Youngho shakes his head and opens the door wider for him, a silent plea linger on the tip of his tongue, come in, make yourself at home, you are home. Finally. Yoonoh takes wary steps into the living space, trying to get familiar with his surroundings, his hazel eyes flint to the kitchen, memories of him and Youngho cooking dinner as soft lo-fi music play from Youngho’s phone. Echoes of laughter and soft spoken affection linger in Yoonoh’s mind as he smiles softly to himself. He did not notice the elder standing there, gazing at Yoonoh with wonder and awe, a part of him wants him to say something, another wants him to keep watching. “Yoonoh.” Youngho calls softly, not wanting to startle the younger, the blonde turns to him and regards him warily. “Do you want some coffee?” Youngho asks.

The two men sat across each other, steaming cups of coffee fill up the empty holes of their hearts. “Baby..” Youngho starts off, the endearing nickname felt like second nature to Yoonoh, “I’m so sorry… I-I cannot find any excuses or reason to even explain myself.” Words cannot begin to describe the immense guilt as Youngho looks at Yoonoh, eyes filled with remorse and longing. “I have no reason to say that to you, you mean so much to me. You cannot even understand just how much I want to chase after you and hold you close to me.” “Then why didn’t you?” Yoonoh interrupted, his soulful eyes glared up at him with unfiltered hurt and sadness. It made Youngho’s heart drop ten feet, a major part of him wants to get on his knees and beg Yoonoh for forgiveness, he resists the urge to do so, knowing how Yoonoh would never want to see anyone on their knees, much less for him. So he stayed mum, a mournful expression on his features. “I know I’ve fucked up babe, trust me, I can never live with myself from all the hurtful things I’ve said to you. But believe me when I say that I regret all that, I regret making you cry, I regret making you fall asleep with tear stains. I deserve whatever punishment you give me, anything you say of me to do, I’ll do it. Because nothing hurts more than seeing the love of your life run in tears.” Youngho stops at a sniffle, he looks up to see Yoonoh sniffling and wiping his tears with his sleeve. “Stop.. I cannot watch you like this.. What good will that give me if I make you suffer for me? I love you, I miss you.. I miss you Youngho..” Yoonoh rises from his seat as he brings Youngho to a tight embrace. 

The minute Youngho is in Yoonoh’s arms, he had never felt so light, as if the days of lonely sleepless nights have dissipated and all he feels is warmth, Yoonoh’s warmth. His precious smells faintly of peach body wash and light detergent and the scent that is Jung Yoonoh. “I’m home, sorry I’m late.” Yoonoh nuzzles into Youngho’s shirt with a content smile on his face. The lovers stood in the middle of their living room, in a tight embrace as they leave butterfly kisses across each other’s skins, not leaving one inch of skin untouched, “Welcome home, my love.” Youngho whispers as he lays a gentle kiss on Yoonoh’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it! Here's a cookie and a pat on the head, *pats head* 
> 
> As far as I can see, the amount of Johjae fics is far underwhelming so like any proud writer, I decided to contribute. Hope you enjoy the fic, it has been fun listening to different lo-fi and sad songs to write this beauty! 
> 
> Until then, see you! xoxo


End file.
